That Thing You Do!
by psykogleek
Summary: Puck developed this annoying habit of flicking Kurt on the ear.Kurt used to bat him away before learning to put up with it.Finally,Kurt decides retribution is needed and he flicks Puck on the ear just to show how annoying it it. The resulte isn't what he thought... ( I'm not sure about the genre so I didn't put any)


**Title**: That Thing You Do!

**Author**: Crazysnape

**Beta **: GayforKurt thanks!

**Rating**: Mature (R)

**Warnings:** ears kink

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer: ** This was written in response to writer786's Fic I Didn't Write synopsis. I hope you like it

**Genre** : I am not sure so If you have an idea do not hesitate

**Summary:** "At some point during Sophomore year,after a sense of truce came to exist between the Gleeks and Glocks, Puck developed this annoying habit of flicking Kurt on the did it passing by in the hallway,and Kurt would flinch before recognizing Puck's annoying would deliberately sit near him in Glee and flick him in the ear whenever he was did it on the bus to and from competitions,and in the cafeteria,and when he eventually started coming over to hang out with used to bat him away before learning to put up with ,Kurt decides retribution is needed and he flicks Puck on the ear just to show how annoying it doesn't expect Puck to get all flustered because his ears are hypersensitive. _"I even had to cut my hair 'cuz the curls kept...you know, turning me know how embarrassing that shit is?_ ."

**Word Count:** 2,135

* * *

That Thing You Do!

Kurt is sitting in Glee trying to concentrate on the less-than-interesting debate between Mr Shue, Mercedes, Santana and Rachel about "who should lead for the next competition" when he feels it.

"Puck, stop it."

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"I _know _it's you; it's always you."

"I don't even know what you are talking about, dude!"

"Yes, you do, and now stop it!"

Then he stops pretending to listen to the discussion and tries to remember when it began. When had Puck started flicking him on his ears? It takes him a few minutes to think back.

It has been longer than he thought...

Their first real competition. Sectionals, junior year; yep, that's when the other show choirs stole their playlist. He clearly remembers being in that dressing room, wondering what to do and under stress like the others and Puck, sitting next to him, not talking but flicking him on his ear at regular intervals.

He smiles as he remembers asking the other boy to stop but without dwelling on it; he hadn't been very comfortable with the jock at the time. It was during the grey part of their relationship; they had just begun to talk to each other and Puck had only just stopped throwing him in the dumpsters. Times changed, their relationship evolved but now that he thinks about it, the flicking remained.

Puck flicks him on his ear nearly every day and everywhere. He remembers it happening during Glee like today, in the hallways, in the locker room, during his flashing time in the football team, in the two classes they share, on the bus, sitting on the couch at home during one of their movie nights with Finn and the others guys or at parties... he just realised how many times it happened. It was like a tic. Maybe Puck didn't even realise it anymore.

He jumps and drifts out of his dream when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, glee club is finished."

He looks around and notices that yes, the others are leaving the room and the object of his thoughts has already left.

_A few days later_

Isn't it strange how once you realise something, it quickly becomes the only thing you see? Nowadays he doesn't really notice ill-matched outfits, how many times Mercedes says, "hell NO!" (her record is sixteen times before lunch), or how long Santana can keep her insults down. No, the only thing he can focus on is the flicking.

Three times on Monday, two on Tuesday, none on Wednesday but four on Thursday and Friday. Tonight was a glee Saturday night at Brittany's home so who knows how many it will be.

Okay, the party was kind of disappointing; well, it had its funny moments (like watching Sam doing ballet in Brit's tutu was hilarious) or disturbing (he still doesn't understand why Rachel and Quinn kissed), but to him it was mostly disappointing. Puck only talked to him twice and didn't even try to flick his ear. That's when Kurt realises that if Puck has a flicking tic, he himself is getting addicted to this tic and this is unacceptable. It isn't healthy for either of them.

And while the others are joking around, he makes a decision: the next time they meet (without any alcohol involved) he is going to flick Puck's ear so the self-proclaimed badass knows what it feels like. Once the decision is made, he manages to think and do other things. He is sure to have at least until Monday before seeing Puck so he enjoys the rest of the night.

On Sunday he writes his English paper, reads half of his book for French, all while imagining where the flicking would take place and how it would be received. He actually makes up some nice scenarios for a glee encounter and Biology class for an annoyed and surprised Puck. It's an interesting way to spend his Sunday afternoon.

He is dreaming and smiling about that when someone knocks at his door. To say he is astonished to see Puck on the other side of the door would be an understatement. Puck rarely comes into his room and never alone. He is always behind Finn or around him. They talk for a few minutes before his visitor finally comes to the purpose of his presence.

"I was supposed to play Call of Duty with Finn and Mike this afternoon. Well, Mike bailed out on us because Tina got the house to herself and now Rachel called Finn to "discuss their relationship" and... well, you know Finn – he has this crazy need to be in her good graces so he just couldn't refuse and.."

"Puck, be straight."

"Wanna play with me? Just until Finn is back; he swears he won't be long but he left more than half an hour ago and I'm bored."

Kurt thinks about it for a minute; his homework was mostly finished so why not?

"Okay, but I don't like Call of Duty ... If you want to I have an old Nintendo with Super Mario, Mario Kart, Sonic and Md Mario. They are the only games I like."

Seems like Puck likes them too because five minutes later they are both sitting on Kurt's bed playing Mario Kart.

Kurt didn't think about it before the third game; Puck isn't far from him and he's concentrating pretty hard on the game. Kurt just has to reach out and...

He hesitates a few seconds and then bites his lips to restrain himself from laughing before doing it.

He was ready for the roar or maybe an annoyed moan but it's not the reaction he gets.

Mario's kart heads for the wall and Noah Puckerman, Mr Badass, Sex Shark flushes and does moan but with pleasure.

"Dude, you can't do that!"

"Why?!"

"Because ears are sensitive parts; you can't just flick on them like that!"

Kurt pauses the game, turns to face Puck and arches his eyebrow.

"You're kidding! You do it all the time!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do – at least to me! And what do you mean by 'sensitive'?"

Puck blushes even more and runs his hand nervously in his Mohawk before mumbling awkwardly: "That's why I had to cut my hair, 'cause the curls kept... you know, turning me on – like all the know how embarrassing that shit is?"

Eyes wide open, Kurt stares as Puck presses the pause button again and starts playing as if nothing special had happened.

Kurt plays along for a few minutes before casually asking, "So, if it turns you on and you do it to me at least three times a day... Were you trying to turn ME on? Was it your way to make a move on me? 'Cause, you know, subtlety is good but too much of it and people completely miss the purpose."

He watches Puck furtively, noticing his jaw tighten up and his cheek turning red. Puck is just so cute that he has to smile.

They play some more and Kurt waits for Puck to relax. He is happy when it finally occurs because he has wanted to ask him a question for about ten minutes and he couldn't as long as the other boy was in that state of mind.

"Have you ever tried to do it?"

Puck waits for the race to begin before asking, "Do what?"

"Have you ever tried to have an orgasm just with your ears?"

Mario crashes while a loud "No!" rings out on his right. Kurt would be unable to explain what pushed him to ask the next question.

"Want to?"

At first he thinks his question is going to stay unanswered, like the previous one, but the game freezes. He turns his head, their eyes fix and then Puck nods.

"Okay."

Joysticks are thrown on the floor and Kurt moves back until his back is pressed against the bed-head. Legs apart he raps on the blanket in front of him encouraging Puck to sit.

"Do you mind if I take my pants off?"

Kurt shakes his head and watches as Puck stands up, takes his belt off and lets the jeans slide down his muscular legs. He waits a few seconds before crawling on the bed and sitting between Kurt's legs.

"Ready?"

Kurt sees Puck's head nod but his back is noticeably stiff. It's impossible for him to enjoy himself if he is under stress: he needs to relax.

"Relax, Puck. If you want to stop just say it, there is no obligation. If you don't ..."

"Hummel, shut up! I am not a pussy – now do it!"

"Okay, but before, let me do a little something."

He gently put his hands on Puck's shoulders, waits a second so the boy had time to object and then began to rub them. He takes his time, alternating light massages and more forceful ones. When Puck is finally relaxed, his back resting on Kurt's chest, he starts touching the ears.

At first he just brushes them with his thumbs. Slowly, following their outlines once, twice, thrice, each passage provokes a moan louder than the previous one. Then, with his fingers, he presses and pulls on the earlobes before massaging them. Puck's breath is uneven, getting quicker at the touches and his squirming gets erratic. It's a nice feeling, possessing such power over the jock, Kurt thinks happily.

Without thinking, he closes his eyes and moves closer, nuzzles against the right ear and slides his lips on it. When he opens his mouth, breathing on the damp ear, he feels Puck shivering as he clings onto his knees and then it is Kurt's turn to shiver. He finally takes the earlobe between his lips and alternates between licking, biting, kissing and sucking on it. It's delicious and Puck's reactions are intoxicating.

His moans are such a sweet music, he arches his back and neck in so many ways that it feels like he is dancing to music only he is hearing. Kurt takes a deep breath, opens his eyes and freezes.

The mirror near the door is reflecting their actions, showing Puck's red cheeks and his erection sticking out of the front of his damp boxers. Kurt sucks some more on the lobe and watches Puck's response, his groans and that must be the most magical picture ever.

He knows Puck is on the edge and he, himself, isn't far either. He brushes his lips on Puck's ear and murmurs, "Now".

It works.

As soon as the word leaves his mouth, Puck arches against his chest and spills into his boxers with a loud groan.

Once Puck stops shaking, the silence falls in the room. The only sound is Puck's breathing getting calmer.

Kurt's brain is rushing as he tries to find something to say. Despite his best effort, he can only think in that moment: 'You are beautiful when you climax' and 'can you move a little, I need to take care of my own boner'. Neither is really appropriate, so he keeps quiet.

He suddenly feels Puck moving but he doesn't move away, he only spins around so they can be face-to-face. From his smirk Kurt can tell he's noticed his hard-on now pressing against his abs – which isn't helping at all.

"Thank you... that was just – wow! Way better than lots of stuff."

It's Kurt's turn to smirk "What a comparison!"

"Shut up! In case you didn't notice, my brain just melted down!"

"That's much?"

"Yep, wanna touch it?"

"Shut up…"

They stay like this for a while, enough for Kurt's penis to calm down a bit and for both of them to enjoy some snuggle time.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Do you even have to ask? I think we got past the polite thing when you tried to suck my brain out my ears, dude!"

"Gross!"

"Maybe... but so true. So, what's your secret Hummel?"

"Mine is on the back of my knees."

Puck cranes his neck and asks for details, even if his bright eyes clearly show that he already knows.

"My sensitive part is on the back of my knees."

The silence following his revelation makes Kurt wonder why he said it.

"Have you ever tried to do it?"

Puck's question echoes the one Kurt had asked earlier and rushes his heart beats. "No…"

Same question, same answer.

Puck kneels in front of him and Kurt thinks he went too far, but the other boy smiles.

"Well, let's do it!"

The end


End file.
